As Beautiful as You
by svugirl25
Summary: Sam and Andy have a Christmas wedding. Oneshot. Video montage for story is included.


**A/N:**I apologize for not getting this up before Christmas day, but I had some delays to deal with. Plus I haven't really been in the Christmas spirit.

The idea for this story happened earlier this year, but of course I wanted to wait until Christmas time to publish it. I'm sorry if any of it feels a little choppy, but I kinda lost steam in the 2nd half because I was up all night trying to get vows right. I didn't realize it would take hours of googling just to find the traditional vows I wanted. lol

Anyways, I did not want to put up the story before I had the video done, which I also ran into delays with. I hope you enjoy it. I think it fits better if you watch it after you read the story. Let me know if you have problems getting the link to work.

**"Beautiful" Christmas montage - (youtube URL - watch?v=t8zsdrAU-BU) or you can find the video by searching Sam and Andy Beautiful Christmas on youtube or by going to my profile - SVUrookies.**

This story is dedicated to Nathy for beta'ing during the holiday. You rock, Nathy!

On a side note, I want to say that I really appreciate all the amazing reviews I got for "Beacon in the Night"...they really mean a LOT to me.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

The church was decorated with red, green, gold, and silver. Colors of Christmas filled the auditorium and when the doors opened, guests repeatedly commented that it felt like they had walked into an enchanted Christmas palace. A large bow hung on the outside of each pew, the foyer featured a tall tree filled with wedding themed ornaments, snowflake-shaped lights cascaded from the ceiling, and poinsettias were blossoming from every surface imaginable. Holiday music was intertwined with the wedding playlist before, during, and after the ceremony. The sounds of a soft piano, a hauntingly beautiful violin, an angelic harp, and a smooth acoustic guitar invigorated the holiday spirit that flowed through the atmosphere. As guests were escorted to their seats, after arriving at the church, carols such as "White Christmas" and "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" welcomed them into the bubble, or rather snowglobe, that surrounded them with the joy of celebrating the once-in-a-lifetime kind of love of Sam and Andy.

When the doors opened to reveal bridesmaids and a maid of honor emerging in a sea of red, the color of love, a Christmas version of "Cannon in D" quieted the whispers as the piano garnered the attention of the crowd. However, as the doors opened again to unveil an angelic vision in white which easily won the rival between them and the sound of the angelic harp, the crowd's attention was drawn to one focal point – Andy McNally, who was about to become Andy Swarek.

With her arm wrapped securely in her father's, as if he was afraid to let his little girl go, she gracefully waltzed down the aisle, her dress lightly brushing over the red rose petals scattered across the floor. As her eyes met Sam's, he knew the sparkles that embellished the decorations were nothing compared to the sparkle that glistened in her eyes, which shined brighter than copper. The smile that adorned her face lit up the entire room, along with his own face. He was certain that her smile would get him through anything.

When her father joined their hands, Sam and Andy looked at each other, silently sharing the same thoughts – the hand they were holding would be the same hand that would lead and comfort them for the rest of their lives. Although Sam had told her after they met that he would not be holding her hand, he later admitted to himself that it was the only hand he wanted to hold. The unity of their hands had held a special power since their first handshake – a moment where neither of them wanted to let go. The power of that unity had been showcased through a first caress, a soundless encouragement, a mutual rescue, a battle of wall crumbling, a literal boost of support, a public display of affection, and a stolen moment of romance, along with countless other instances. But the future would also showcase the power through many trials and celebrations – a squeeze of more encouragement through the birth of their children, a tight hold on each hand as their babies take their first steps, a brief reassurance during trivial arguments, a strengthening reunion after a broken heart, and a number of both difficult and joyous moments. The hands, even when wrinkled and aged, would forever be bonded together. They were like the hands on clock – in sync with each other and dependent upon one another. But today was a day that unity would become symbolized with a band that represented how they had become one.

* * *

"Sam, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to -

love her

_Stay_

comfort her

_I'm telling you right now there's nobody I'd rather go through that door with, nobody._

honor her

_She's got a lion's heart, this one._

and protect her

_I'm there when it matters._

from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

_I love you, Andy, I do._

* * *

"Andy, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to -

love him

_Ask me to stay._

comfort him

_I wanna go through this with you._

honor him

_So you became a cop._

and protect him

_I got suspended._

from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

_I love you. I do._

* * *

"I, Sam, take thee, Andy, to be my lawfully wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Andy, take thee, Sam, to be my lawfully wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

* * *

"Andy, I give you this ring as a token of my love and faithfulness. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Sam, I give you this ring as a token of my love and faithfulness. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

* * *

As soon as Sam was told to kiss his bride, he pulled Andy into a kiss that left her weak in the knees. Both of them knew it was the most loving kiss they had ever shared. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, just like that night, when he first offered to take her home. It was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, a chapter that would never end.

Being presented as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Swarek filled them with a joy they could not contain as they strolled down the aisle – their first of many walks together, figuratively and literally, as husband and wife.

The excitement on all the faces around them mirrored their own. They felt a peace inside of them from reaching the goal of marriage. After all, it wasn't the easiest of steps to reach for two stubborn hearts. From now on, the next step was to nourish their marriage so it would endure forever. However, forever wasn't a goal for Sam and Andy, it was a promise to each other – a promise of an eternal partnership.


End file.
